


Delicate

by Spoiler1001



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Flashbacks, Locked In, M/M, Panic Attacks, Partial Nudity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: The Tower is wonderful. A lesser man would never leave.
Relationships: Lucien/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf & Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Delicate

The Nonagon taking mortal pleasures was unheard of to Cree. When making themselves the Nonagon that had to go. There was no mortality to concern themselves with. Cree could see the Mighty Nein poisoning Lucien. This tower was full of temptations that would pull a weaker man to their grip forever. Cree wouldn't let that happen. 

Maybe all she needs to do is poison the pot a bit. A click of a door and a bit of burning should do the trick. 

Cree tapped against the door handle, whispering a spell under her breath. The knob cracked and shifted ever so softly.

* * *

Lucien hated the Mighty Nein. There were only seven of them, but each of them had a way of digging at them. All of them looked at him like they knew him, and they did. Even the strange cow man that spoke with the wisdom of many lives. They were right. Lucien was lost in thought. The bathwater was hot. Lucien was comfortable. His body was pulling himself to…. Nope. Lucien straightened up, ignoring the heaviness of his eyes. No. He was stronger than that. 

Lucien looked at the snake on his arm. The colors were vibrant, bright. Lucien closed his eyes. Images of bright colors and joy and acceptance. Lucien opened his eyes and his cheeks were wet. Oh. No. No. No. This didn't happen anymore. He was the nonagon. This is all that's...left. Lucien took a step out of the tub. He was shaking. The water on him became colder as time went on. There was a soft robe waiting for him when he was done. Next to the robe was a fluffier cat. Lucien could see the fey magic surrounding the creature. There was warmth in its eyes. Lucien stuck his hand out towards the cat, his hand shaking. The cat purred and rubbed its head against his hand. There was joy in the body language. This magic cat was happy to see him. Lucien smiled and picked up the cat, rubbing his face into the belly of the cat. It was soft, some cat hair stuck to his face but he didn't mind. 

"You are a darling." Lucien hummed and put the cat down. The cat meowed at him and Lucien slipped on the robe.

It was more of a cover. Lucien pulled it over his head and his hair dropped passed his shoulders in dark purple curls. The material was silk and lace. It was black and red. It complimented him, like the creator of the tower thought about what he would look best in for many moments. It was his perfect measurement. Lucien pondered talking to Caleb about that. 

Lucien took a step towards the door. The knob didn't turn. The door didn't rattle. There were no creases from the door separating it from the wall. The room was a box. Oh no. No. Lucien was trapped. 

Lucien's chest tightened. Flashes of graves made their way through the back of his mind. Hisses left his throat. Lucien felt a soft tail brush his own. Lucien looked down and that fluffy cat was at his feet.

"Darling, I seem to be in a situation." Lucien picked up the cat and placed a kiss on his head. "Would you be able to get help?" The cat meowed and vanished. Lucien took a deep breath. He was fine. He was locked in a box that didn't really exist in the main world. He was fine. He was fine he was-

Alone. Abandoned. There was no one here. The air was getting thin. He felt- 

No, he was powerful. A leader. Chosen. He couldn't be scared. 

He was alone. No one was there to hear him. Lucien opened his mouth to say something but his vocal cords wouldn't make a noise. Lucien felt tears build in his eyes as he curled around himself, sitting in a fetal position with his head down and arms folded over his knees, wondering briefly if he would see-

There was a ripping noise to the side of Lucien. He looked over and the door turned to paper from the center and caused it to rip into ribbons. Familiar red hair flashed but Lucien's attention was on a little furball running to him.

Lucien felt dizzy and standing up wasn't an option. The cat climbed under Lucien's arms. 

"Are you alright?" Caleb's voice was soft but he didn't touch him. 

"Why do you care? You said that you didn't like me." Lucien felt anger build up in his chest. His voice was weak, shakey. It was barely above a whisper. 

"I did not like you at the moment I said it, but cooperating and not immediately treating my group and I like expendable tools works wonders on changing that." Caleb sat down next to him. "Now can you stand?" 

Lucien was quiet for a moment. "I am not hurt, but…" Lucien leaned into the human. "What kind of room-?"

"I didn't do this. I promised you a safe night. This was...I don't know what happened." Caleb looked at the hole in the wall. "I'll have some of the cats check it out. They have good noses."

"Caleb- I know this is asking a lot but- I don't want anyone to-" Lucied held the cat in his arms. 

Caleb stood up. "I won't tell a soul." Lucien looked up at Caleb, just feeling drained. 

"Bed?" Caleb asked. 

"I can't-" Lucien huffed. 

Caleb nodded and simply replied by picking up the tiefling. Lucien gasped, his tail wrapping around Caleb's waist. Caleb didn't have an issue doing so and hummed. "Bed." 

Lucien just looked at the skinnier than nothing wizard holding him.

"Something wrong?" 

"You picked me up like I weighed nothing to you." 

Caleb just shrugged.

* * *

Lucien understood that fragment of himself a bit more now. Being wrapped in a blanket with Caleb running his hands through his hair was so sweet it felt forbidden. Caleb was reading his fairy tale book from his table. The Zemnian was hypnotic, Caleb's voice was low and raspy, and Lucien understood him the entire time. Maybe it was one of the blessings of being the Nonagon. Lucien felt his eyes get heavy. Lucien jerked and wrapped his tail around Caleb's thigh. Caleb stopped his hand movements and looked at the tiefling.

"What is it?" He whispered. 

"It's nothing-"

"You could never fool me." 

"I could feel sleep pull me under." Lucien pulled his blanket closer. 

"You can rest." 

"But- I don't want to die. Or have you leave. I can't be alone again" 

"Lucien, breathe. I am here. I will stay. We are safe here." Caleb grabbed frumpkin laid him on Lucien's chest. "This one helps me sleep." 

The cat purred on Lucien's chest. That was cheating. "Don't leave without me." Lucien hummed. 

"I am always within reach. Trust in that." Caleb placed a kiss on Lucien's forehead. He continued reading the story. 

Lucien fell asleep to dreams of Cats and dancing. 


End file.
